


Are you ill, Dr. Lecter?

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Sick Hannibal Lecter, UST, Will Graham Knows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Доктор Лектер простудился, кто бы мог подумать! Как оказалось, Уилл мог. Хотя у этих двоих ничего не может быть так просто.





	1. Chapter 1

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.

Уилл, как обычно, пришел в половине восьмого. Доктор пригласил его на ужин после сеанса, поэтому в руках у профайлера была подходящая по случаю бутылка красного вина — из тех, что так нравились Ганнибалу, хотя сам Уилл скорее предпочел бы виски. Ну или пиво — несомненно, чтобы насолить доктору, который терпеть не мог такого рода напитки.

— Добрый день, Уилл, проходите, — доктор открыл дверь, пропуская профайлера в кабинет. Затем поморщился, осторожно потер нос пальцами, снова поморщился и… чихнул, смешно спрятав в ладонях лицо.

— Ээ… доктор, с вами все в порядке? — озабоченно спросил Уилл. Не то чтобы он сильно беспокоился, просто это показалось ему уместным.

— Спасибо, Уилл, все хорошо, — Ганнибал шмыгнул носом. — Проходите, прошу.

Уилл прошел в кабинет. Как обычно, в камине тепло горел огонь, на столиках возле уютных («терапевтических», как называл их про себя профайлер) кресел стояли изящные винные бокалы (Ганнибал убеждал Уилла, что с некоторыми пациентами как раз кстати бывает выпить бокал вина во время сеанса), а на книжных полках, так удобно расположенных в библиотеке второго света, куда нужно было подниматься обязательно по стремянке, теснилось бесконечное количество книг, альбомов и толстых тетрадей с записями доктора Лектера, которые он оберегал почти так же тщательно, как свою кухню.

Уиллу нравился этот кабинет — здесь он чувствовал себя будто бы на своем месте и (возможно, опрометчиво) в безопасности — если б не отсутствие собак, он был бы даже не прочь пожить у доктора Лектера какое-то время.

Конечно, Уилл все знал, а если не знал, то подозревал, и если не все, то многое. Знал про тайный подвал в этом роскошном доме, про дела, творящиеся на бесценной лектерской кухне, про званые ужины. Знал — и много раз говорил всем, кто выказывал хоть намек на желание послушать, однако никто не воспринимал его всерьез, даже Джек, на которого Уилл возлагал самые большие надежды. Все были настолько очарованы доктором, что профайлер плюнул и решил тоже им очароваться. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось поймать Ганнибала — хотелось, и еще как — но попытки доказать, что дела Лектера нечисты, слишком часто терпели полный провал, и Уилл решил пока оставить все как есть. Точнее, постараться не есть. В смысле, ничего не есть в доме у доктора — хотя и эта затея быстро ему надоела, и, оставаясь на ужин, Уилл просто не думал о том, что (кого) кладет себе в рот. С доктором было интересно, интереснее, чем со всеми, кто встречался Уиллу прежде, и профайлер довольно легко, хотя и не безболезненно, пересилил свою неприязнь к тому, в чем подозревал Ганнибала. Поначалу Грэма это пугало: ему снились по ночам страшные сны, в которых он становился психиатром и самозабвенно жрал людей, ему казалось, что он превращается то ли в чудовище, то ли в параноика, ему чудились олени и доктор Лектер в черном латексном костюме с рогами; но и это постепенно стало восприниматься почти как должное — все-таки психотерапия давала свои результаты, пусть и не совсем те (точнее, совсем не те), на которые рассчитывал Джек.

— О чем вы бы хотели поговорить сегодня, Уилл? — осведомился доктор, усаживаясь в кресло напротив профайлера. На сеансах они всегда сидели так — друг напротив друга, и лишь иногда, в минуты глубочайшего отчаяния или расстройства, Уилл вставал и начинал расхаживать по комнате, а Ганнибал либо оставался на месте и наблюдал за ним, либо неторопливо ходил следом — к счастью, размеры кабинета позволяли.

— Джек дал мне новое задание, доктор. Тотем из человеческих тел — в какой-то глуши на берегу моря, и когда я это увидел, мне стало так… странно, что мое сознание, кажется, отрубилось. Раньше я никогда… доктор, с вами точно все в порядке?

Ганнибал, зажав нос пальцами, отчаянно чихнул. Конечно, было не очень понятно, чем его так смущал процесс чихания, что требовалось зажимать нос, но теперь доктор переживал весьма неприятные моменты — последствия удивительной непредусмотрительности в таких банальных вопросах.

— Доктор, вы больны?

— Все в порядке, Уилл, — Ганнибал снова шмыгнул носом. — Кажется, простуда.

— Вы что, никогда не простужались?

Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла долгим неодобрительным взглядом. Возможно, подумал о том, что нужно его съесть прямо сейчас — без прокля́того эмпата точно никто никогда ни о чем не узнает.

— Скажем так, я никогда не допускал этого.

Грэм озабоченно смотрел на него своими невинными, сине-зелеными, как море, глазами.

— Значит, вы даже не знаете… о-оох, — он задумчиво потер переносицу и поправил очки. — Вам же нужно к доктору, доктор. В смысле, в больницу.

— Спасибо за заботу, Уилл, я справлюсь сам, — ледяным тоном произнес Ганнибал — ему очень не понравился каламбур с доктором.

— Вы же, наверное, даже не знаете, чем это лечится! — воскликнул Грэм, вскочив с кресла. — А если начнутся осложнения? Пневмония? Тем более, что вы никогда прежде так не заболевали, ну…

— Уилл, кажется, сейчас вы злоупотребляйте своей эмпатией, — Ганнибал слегка нахмурился и тоже встал с кресла. — По-моему, нам лучше перенести сеа-аа-аапхчи!

Уилл победно вскинул голову.

— Грипп классический! Сейчас все им болеют. И это у вас так просто не пройдет, доктор Лектер…

— До следующего раза, Уилл, — шипел Ганнибал, чихая, шмыгая носом и выталкивая Грэма из кабинета. — Увидимся на следующем сеансе, послезавтра…

— Я заеду утром… — донеслось из-за двери, когда Ганнибал наконец-то захлопнул ее, вытурив из дома несносного профайлера.

«Каким же все-таки надоедливым он может быть, черт возьми», — думал Ганнибал, высмаркиваясь в изящный носовой платок. В вопросах своего здоровья он был необычайно щепетилен и посторонним людям доверял его только в крайних случаях — хотя их, надо сказать, было очень мало. Уилла, разумеется, доктор не считал посторонним, однако такие глупые признаки слабости, как симптомы простуды, заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко, особенно перед Грэмом, который ночами в приступах лунатизма разгуливал по полям в одних трусах и даже не чихнул ни разу. Это бесило, раздражало и… расстраивало.

Лектер выпил бокал вина, закусив чем-то невнятным («Мое совершенное обоняние, о ужас!» — сокрушался доктор, когда понял, что его безупречный нос перестал чувствовать запахи) и, решив ни на кого не охотиться сегодня ночью, попытался уснуть. Удалось это ему с трудом — мешали отвратительно зудящее горло и заложенный нос — но когда все-таки удалось, доктору снился Уилл и его собаки — подозрительно, подозрительно много собак.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день ему стало хуже.

Доктор Лектер проснулся ранним утром от нестерпимого, омерзительного ощущения в пересохшем горле — казалось, его изнутри царапают тупым ржавым гвоздем, водя по слизистой, не отрываясь, из стороны в сторону. Дышать было нечем — нос заложило так, что попробовать втянуть воздух через него оказалось совершенно бесполезно — поэтому пришлось удовлетворять потребность в кислороде через рот, и каждый новый глоток воздуха обрекал горло на нестерпимые муки, еще сильнее высушивая раздраженную слизистую. В этих муках Ганнибал провалялся в постели около часа, а потом, почувствовав озноб и ноющую боль в суставах, оформил рассылку смс и отменил все сеансы на неделю вперед.

«Если это то, чем болеют ВСЕ, да еще и не единожды — то лучше уж получить какую-нибудь рану. Или ожог. Или обморожение», — думал доктор, варясь в своем личном аду постепенно увеличивающейся температуры тела. Ему было жарко, потом холодно, потом жарко и холодно одновременно, а потом снова жарко. Мысли размазывались по черепной коробке, укладываясь в причудливые логические цепочки, и вот уже Ганнибал думает о том, как здорово было бы, чтобы приехал Уилл — он же обещал заехать с утра, но как он заедет, если сеанс только завтра вечером, и вообще, он, наверное, пошутил и опять захочет отменить терапию, хотя разве он когда-нибудь отменял терапию?  
Потом ему начало казаться, что Уилл уже приходил и принёс ему на завтрак какую-то бурду, и Ганнибал отказался это есть, потому что якобы Уилл тем же самым кормит своих собак, и поэтому Уилл обиделся и обещал всем _все_ рассказать, а Ганнибал за это свернул ему шею, и теперь Уилл лежит в подвале и ждет, когда из него извлекут все самые вкусные органы, интересно, какие у Уилла самые вкусные органы?..

От этих мыслей, мечущихся в разгоряченном сознании, Ганнибала настойчиво отвлекал звонок в дверь, который вопил, не переставая, уже давно — доктор не мог с точностью сказать, сколько. Мерзкий дребезжащий звук ввинчивался в затылок, сводя с ума, и Ганнибал, сдавшись, поискал глазами пульт или планшет, с которого можно было бы открыть дверь прямо из спальни. Не найдя ни того, ни другого и беззвучно проклиная все вокруг, Ганнибал полувстал-полусполз с кровати, завернулся в халат и побрел открывать.

— Доброе утро, доктор Лектер! — жизнерадостно донеслось из-за двери, пока Ганнибал возился с замком.

— Помолчите, Уилл, — прошипел Лектер, впуская профайлера.

— Оооо… — Уилл притворно-сочувственно вздохнул и покачал головой, осматривая доктора. — Да у вас веселая ночка выдалась.

— Еще какая, — буркнул Ганнибал и направился в гостиную. Уилл последовал за ним.

— Я тут вам принёс куриный супчик, — сквозь температурный туман слышалось Ганнибалу откуда-то сзади. В мозгу всплыли, подобно утопленникам, мысли о собачьей бурде и особенно вкусных Уилловых органах, но доктор отогнал их от себя усилием воли.

— Не стоило так волноваться, Уилл. Это обычная простуда. Все пройдет через несколько дней.

На самом деле, Ганнибалу было приятно беспокойство Уилла — но не показывать же этого, в конце концов!

— Обычная — да не совсем, — хмыкнул Уилл. — Вы ведь раньше не болели. Могут начаться. осложнения.

— Ничего не начне… — доктор, внезапно остановившись, прижался спиной к стене коридора и начал сползать вниз. — Что-то мне…

— Доктор Лектер! Ганнибал!

Последнее, что Ганнибал увидел, перед тем как потерял сознание, было не на шутку встревоженное лицо Уилла Грэма.

***

— Ганнибал! Ганнибал, очнитесь!

Голос проникал в мозг, раздаваясь гулким эхом, будто в глубоком колодце. Ганнибал осторожно открыл глаза. Окружающий мир показался ему недружелюбным, исключая лучащееся заботой и участием лицо Уилла прямо по центру этого мира.

— Вы потеряли сознание.

— Сколько времени прошло?

— Наверное, около четверти часа.

А вот это скверно…

Осмотревшись, Ганнибал обнаружил, что лежит на диване в гостиной — видимо, Уилл тащил его сюда на руках. «Какая забота, — подумалось доктору, — может, он сейчас видит во мне бездомную собачку, которую обязательно надо отмыть, накормить и вылечить?»

Такая мысль отчего-то показалась ему очень приятной.

— Спасибо, Уилл.

Грэм улыбнулся, кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Не успел Ганнибал обдумать план дальнейших действий, как профайлер вернулся с подносом, на котором стояла чашка с чем-то дымящимся и невнятным.

— Нужно поесть, доктор. Сами справитесь или мне помочь?

— Н-нет, — запротестовал Ганнибал, когда Уилл поставил перед ним чашку.

— Надо, — настойчиво повторил профайлер. — Это как с собаками. Больного пса нужно сначала накормить, а уже потом лечить.

«Все-таки дворняжка…»

Ганнибал вздохнул и всмотрелся в содержимое чашки. В прозрачном бульоне плавало что-то странное.

— Из чего это?

— Курица. Не привыкли к такой еде, да, доктор?

Ганнибал недовольно покосился на Уилла. Нашел время!

— Ладно, — вздохнул профайлер. — Если уж вы сами не хотите…

Он потянулся к ложке, зачерпнул и поднес её к губам Ганнибала.

— Ну, давайте. Ложечку за Джека…

Ганнибал открыл было рот, чтобы выразить недовольство, но Уилл изловчился и влил туда горячую жижу. От неожиданности Ганнибал даже забыл, что собирался противиться всеми силами.

«Не так уж плохо…» — вдруг подумалось ему.

— Ну вот, а вы не хотели. Давайте-ка еще…

Зазвонил телефон. Уилл тихонько выругался и, отложив ложку, взял трубку.

— Слушаю, Джек.

Ганнибал расслышал в ответ что-то вроде «приезжай немедленно».

— Джек, я не могу сегодня. Я беру отпуск.

— Какой нахер отпуск?! — взорвалась трубка, и Уилл, поморщившись, шепнул Ганнибалу «ясйчас» и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Оставшись один, Ганнибал принялся обдумывать стратегию. Если Уилл хочет взять отпуск, это значит, что он будет приезжать к нему чаще. И этим следовало воспользоваться: возможно, того, чего Лектер не смог добиться с помощью своей специфической терапии, он добьется, используя свою слабость. Не очень честно, но, как говорится, в любви и на войне все средства хороши.  
Но как же, однако, искусно Уилл издевается (а то, что примерно девяносто процентов поведенческих реакций Уилла можно было отнести к издевательствам, доктор не сомневался ни на секунду), даже отвечать ему не хочется…

Ганнибал прикрыл глаза и удобнее устроился на диване. Из-за двери доносились обрывки горячего спора.

***

— У меня тут чокнутый, делающий из людей тотемные столбы, а ты там прохлаждаться вздумал?!

— Джек, это срочно. Это может помочь нам в деле Чесапикского Потрошителя.

На том конце провода повисло молчание.

— Убийств больше не было.

— Их пока и не будет, если я все правильно понимаю.

Джек молчал.

— Слушай, Джек. Тотем собран. Этот убийца больше никого не прикончит — он сделал все, что ему нужно. Ищите связь между первой и последней частью тотема. Возможно, они родственники.

Еще одна пауза.

— Хорошо, Уилл. Одна неделя! И я буду тебе звонить.

— Договорились, — с облегчением вздохнул Уилл.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

***

Когда Уилл вернулся, Ганнибал уже доедал суп.

— Спасибо.

Уилл улыбнулся ему.

— Теперь едем в больницу, доктор Лектер?

— Никакой больницы, — Ганнибал откинулся на спинку дивана. — Лечи меня сам, раз уж взялся.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Как скажете, доктор.


	3. Chapter 3

Конечно, никаких лекарств от простуды у доктора дома не было, и Уиллу пришлось ехать в аптеку. Там он набрал всевозможных капель, микстур и таблеток, не забыв прихватить любимый аспирин — в общем, все, что могло хоть как-то помочь при гриппе.

Вернувшись, Уилл обнаружил Ганнибала в ужасном состоянии. Бледное лицо, блестящее от пота, горячий лоб… Дышал доктор ртом, хрипло втягивая воздух и кашляя при каждом втором вдохе, и температура собиралась перевалить за сорок. Обеспокоенный Уилл принёс ему стакан горячей воды, куда высыпал шипучий желтый порошок — получилось нечто похожее на лимонад.

— Пейте, доктор. Этого будет недостаточно, но хоть что-то.

— Уилл, тебе не кажется, что в этой ситуации «вы» неуместно?

Уилл лишь хмыкнул.

— Мне кажется, что в этой ситуации уместно будет обратиться к врачу, а не демонстрировать мне свою глупую гордость.

— Как раз ЭТО — неуместно.

Ганнибал выпил микстуру, поморщившись, и снова закутался в одеяло.

— Холодно, Уилл, — как-то жалобно произнес он. — Сделай так, чтобы не было холодно.

Уилл подозрительно посмотрел на него.

— Это как же?

— Обними меня.

Профайлер несколько секунд сидел молча, переваривая услышанное. Потом, тяжело вздохнув, присел рядом и обнял закутанного с ног до головы Ганнибала.

— Не так. Обними под одеялом.

Сначала Уилл не понял, чего от него хотят, а потом снова вздохнул и страдальчески закатил глаза. Скинув ботинки, забрался к Ганнибалу на диван, неудобно устроился рядом — диван явно не был рассчитан на _двоих_  — и, накрыв одеялом обоих, обнял Ганнибала за плечи. Получилось не очень удачно — глаза в глаза, и Уиллу стало не по себе, когда он заметил довольный взгляд Лектера.

— Расскажешь кому-нибудь — я тебя убью.

Перспектива явно заинтересовала доктора.

— И как бы ты меня убил?

— Хм, надо подумать, — Уилл опустил ресницы, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда. — Наверное, я просто перестану к тебе приезжать и ты тут тихо помрешь сам, без лекарств, жертв и свидетелей. Идет?

— Ты бросил бы меня в таком состоянии?

— Мне кажется, вы притворяетесь, доктор Лектер. Не так уж вам и плохо, если хватает сил на разговоры.

— Думаешь, только на разговоры? И, кажется, я уже сказал, что «вы» неуместно…

Уилл не мог предвидеть дальнейшего и не успел отреагировать — не успел ничего, даже открыть глаза.

Доктор подался вперед, обхватил руками его шею и впился губами в губы Уилла. Офигевший Грэм попытался вырваться, но даже больной, страдающий и полуживой Ганнибал был куда сильнее.

Поцелуй доктора был настойчивым — Ганнибал фактически требовал ответа, но Уилл так просто сдаваться не собирался. Одна его рука была надежно зафиксирована между диваном и доктором, второй он пытался ослабить хватку Ганнибала, сомкнувшего пальцы на его шее. Оставались свободными ноги, но пнуть больного доктора Грэм по какой-то причине, не вполне понятной даже ему самому, не решался, а потому просто мычал ругательства, изо всех сил стиснув челюсти.

Доктор оторвался от его губ и прошептал на ухо, плотоядно укусив за мочку:

— Мне все еще холодно, Уилл.

Уилл попытался повернуть голову и укусить его в ответ, но ничего не вышло — Лектер лишь сильнее сдавил его шею.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты согрел меня, Уилл. Ты же видишь, как я болен, неужели ты откажешь мне…

Ганнибал закашлялся, и это спасло Грэма. Изогнувшись, он оттолкнул доктора, высвободил вторую руку и вырвался из захвата. Вскочил на ноги, подхватил ботинки и, держась за шею, пулей вылетел из комнаты. Хлопнула дверь. Потом открылась снова, и Ганнибал увидел разгневанное лицо Уилла, стоящего в проеме. На шее профайлера уже начали проступать уродливые багровые пятна.

— Ненавижу! — рявкнул Грэм и, снова хлопнув дверью, скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

Доктор довольно усмехнулся, поправил одеяло и уснул с приятным чувством выполненного долга. Он был уверен, что Уилл обязательно вернется.


	4. Chapter 4

Уилл хмурился по дороге в больницу, злился, когда выписывал у врача рецепт, и был раздражен, когда во второй раз за день ехал в аптеку. Там ему выдали лекарства в ампулах и предупредили, что колоть можно на выбор — внутривенно и внутримышечно.

«Час от часу не легче, — безмолвно сокрушался Грэм, возвращаясь к машине, — в руку или в задницу. То есть он меня либо задушит, либо изнасилует».

Он включил зажигание и еще несколько минут размышлял, стоит ли ехать к Ганнибалу или лучше бросить все к черту. «Пусть кто-нибудь другой, почему обязательно я?» — думалось ему. И, конечно, сразу же находились возвышенные слова о том, что они связаны, одиноки, уникальны, что они единственные во всем мире способны понять замысел друг друга и вообще.

«Я делаю это просто потому, что я идиот, — резюмировал Грэм, — вот и весь замысел».

Тяжело вздохнув и отпустив сцепление, Уилл снова направился к дому Лектера.

***

— Эй, Ганнибал! Ты живой?

Уилл осторожно приоткрыл входную дверь, оставшуюся незапертой, и тихо вошел в дом. В коридоре было темно, и Грэм, вытянув руки и прижавшись к стене, вслепую направился в сторону гостиной.

Ганнибала в гостиной не оказалось.

Уиллу стало не по себе. Затравленно оглядываясь по сторонам и боясь нападения сзади, он пробрался сначала на кухню, а потом в кабинет — но и там доктора не было.

«Может, он в подвале — расчленяет кого-нибудь?»

Уилл постоял в коридоре, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом вспомнил, что где-то в этом доме должна быть спальня и, вероятно, больной доктор там.

«Вы решили, что на кровати обниматься будет удобнее, а, доктор Лектер?» — ехидно подумал Уилл, когда его догадка подтвердилась. Спальню он нашел быстро и весьма удивился тому, что она оказалась не похожа ни на одно помещение в этом доме: минималистичный интерьер в черно-белых тонах резко контрастировал с благородной классикой, которую Уилл привык видеть в доме Ганнибала.

Кстати, насчет Ганнибала.

Доктор обнаружился прямо по центру огромной кровати — он лежал на спине, скинув одеяло и разбросав руки в стороны, абсолютно беспомощный, болезненный и… спящий.

Это был шанс.

Уилл вытащил из кармана веревку, приобретенную специально для этого случая, размотал ее и, подтянув руки доктора к изголовью, начал методично привязывать к кровати.

— Уилл… я так рад тебя видеть. Что… что ты делаешь?!

Ганнибал проснулся, когда Уилл уже затягивал последние узлы, и сейчас в голосе доктора звучала явная обида.

— Пытаюсь себя обезопасить, — невозмутимо ответил Уилл. — Хочу, чтобы, пока я здесь, мне ничто не угрожало.

Ганнибал помолчал, осматривая свои путы.

— И это — залог твоей безопасности?

— Ага. Теперь я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу, — Уилл вытащил шприц. — Например, это.

— Уилл, что это? Что ты хочешь сделать?

Грэм подошел к Ганнибалу так, чтобы тот не смог дотянуться до него ногами, и быстро ввел лекарство. От прикосновения пальцев Уилла доктор едва заметно вздрогнул.

— Да не бойся. Это обезболивающее и жаропонижающее, должно помочь.

В руках у Грэма появился второй шприц.

— А вот это поможет мне.

Ганнибал тихо ойкнул, когда игла вошла в вену.

— Поспишь еще пару часов. А я пока придумаю, что с тобой делать.

С этими словами Уилл наклонился к Ганнибалу и осторожно коснулся губами его лба.

— Температура еще высокая. Ничего, сейчас станет легче. Спи.

Доктору не хотелось отвечать, мысли путались, расплываясь, растворялись под действием седатива. Уже на грани сна и яви заметив, что Грэм уходит, Ганнибал попытался собрать остатки воли и невнятно буркнул ему вслед:

— Уил йа юб’ю тбя…

— Да-да, я тебя тоже когда-нибудь убью.

Ганнибал криво улыбнулся в ответ на каламбур, но остатки самоконтроля наконец развеялись, и он заснул глубоким, искусственным сном без сновидений.

***

Когда Ганнибал открыл глаза, за окнами уже стемнело. Видимо, Уилл немного приврал, обещая двухчасовой сон.

Руки больше не были привязаны — просто закованы в наручники. Уилл милосердно оставил ему возможность вставать с кровати, но доктор при всем желании не смог бы ею воспользоваться: эффект от смеси лекарств, помноженный на болезнь, был весьма неприятным — так плохо Ганнибал давно себя не чувствовал.

С улицы доносился приглушенный лай собак, и, отвлекшись от своих страданий, Ганнибал задумался, откуда они могли взяться. Ведь здесь никогда раньше…

Страшная догадка.

— Уилл!

Молчание.

— УИЛЛ!!!

Доктор с трудом встал и доковылял до окна. Вот оно. Вот она, месть.

***

— Сними наручники.

— Не. Я бы еще и намордник надел. Но твоего размера не было.

Ганнибал сидел на кровати и смотрел на Уилла. Несмотря на жуткую слабость, Ганнибалу стало лучше, когда он окончательно пришел в себя после сна — по крайней мере, лихорадка и боль в суставах уже не казались такими невыносимыми, как утром. Уилл стоял возле двери, выдерживая дистанцию между собой и доктором, с самым невозмутимым видом, который только можно себе представить.

— Кстати, о намордниках… Уилл, почему в моем дворе — собаки?

— А ты что-то имеешь против?

— Я не хочу, чтобы в моем дворе были собаки! — голос доктора мог бы внушать ужас, если бы не был таким хриплым и свистящим — очень комично.

— Если не будет собак, не будет и меня, — флегматично отозвался Грэм. — Это мои собаки. И они приехали со мной.

— Но зачем?

— Затем, — Уилл скрестил на груди руки. — Я буду жить у тебя, пока ты болен. Тебя нужно контролировать.

Ганнибал усмехнулся, скрывая удивленный взгляд.

— Ты действительно так обо мне беспокоишься?

— Не о тебе, — Уилл выдержал паузу. — О людях. Они-то не виноваты, что среди них живет такой му… маньяк. А во время болезни ты, похоже, му… маньяк вдвойне.

— Уилл, у меня весь дом провоняет собаками, — начал было Ганнибал, пропустив мимо ушей язвительную ремарку о маньяках.

— Нет собак — нет меня, — отрезал профайлер. — Таковы условия.

Впрочем, Ганнибал согласился, почти не раздумывая. Уилл будет жить в его доме — ну как тут отказаться?

— Хорошо, — притворно вздохнул хитрый доктор. — Знаешь, я даже, пожалуй, хотел бы поучаствовать в этом. Например, буду готовить для твоих собак, когда мне станет лучше...

— Я не намерен кормить моих собак человечиной! — угрожающе прошипел Уилл, сверкнув глазами. — И как только тебе станет лучше, я отсюда свалю. Я очень зол на тебя, Ганнибал. Я не понимаю, что это была за выходка сегодня утром, и понимать не хочу. Спишем все на лихорадочный бред, но если такое повторится, я брошу тебя здесь одного, запру двери-окна и отберу телефон. И с моей стороны это не будет жестоко.

— Жестоко.

— А мне плевать, — профайлер развернулся, намереваясь покинуть комнату.

— Уилл, я вообще-то голоден.

Грэм замер в дверном проеме спиной к доктору и, только сейчас до конца осознавая, через что ему предстоит пройти, страдальчески уткнулся лбом в наличник.


	5. Chapter 5

— Как думаешь, уже пора поговорить?

Они сидели в кабинете доктора перед камином, пододвинув поближе к огню кушетку для пациентов. Точнее, сидел Уилл — в пушистом докторском халате, смешной и мокрый после душа, с книгой в руках — а Ганнибал лежал рядом, вытянувшись во весь рост, скрестив руки на груди и удобно устроив голову у Грэма на коленях.

— Поговорить о чем? — безмятежно уточнил доктор. Получив очередную дозу лекарств, он пребывал в благодушно состоянии и даже был не против делить Уилла с собаками — сейчас у ног профайлера мирно посапывал Уинстон.

— О тебе. О тебе настоящем, а не о твоих костюмах.

За последние пару дней их отношения сильно изменились. Доктор выбрал другую тактику: он стал кроток и спокоен, стоически переносил язвительные издевательства и наличие в непосредственной близости шести Уилловых дворняг — более того, нашел с ними общий язык и потихоньку подкармливал мясом, когда Уилл не видел и когда состояние позволяло доктору держаться на ногах самостоятельно. Собаки были в восторге, хотя Уилл предполагал в теплых чувствах своего семейства псовых к доктору Лектеру что-то подозрительное, пару раз отчаянно ругался, а потом решил оставить все как есть.

Уилл все-таки снял с него наручники, и Ганнибал больше не позволял себе отчаянных выходок, подобных той, что случилась в первый день, — довольствовался прикосновениями губ Уилла к своему лбу, когда профайлер проверял температуру, смиренно просил подержать его руку, если было совсем плохо, и осторожно обнимал Грэма за талию, когда тот помогал ему дойти до другой комнаты. Правда, на третью ночь, мучаясь от ноющей боли и озноба, доктор пришел в спальню Уилла и увидел, как тот корчится и вздрагивает во сне. Ганнибал забрался к нему под одеяло и бережно, как ребенка, прижал к себе — и Уилл, проснувшийся от прикосновений, почему-то не стал прогонять доктора (может быть, счел происходящее за продолжение дурного сна) и обнял в ответ, положив голову ему на грудь. В ту ночь никакие кошмары больше не тревожили их обоих.

— И о чем именно ты хочешь поговорить? — сонно пробормотал Ганнибал. По ночам он тоже почти не спал, и сейчас ему очень нравилось дремать у Грэма на коленях. Но Уилл был беспощаден.

— Не спи, — профайлер больно ущипнул его за щеку. — Мы уже говорим.

— Ну и говори, — буркнул Ганнибал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты признался.

Повисла пауза.

Доктор молчал долго. В камине потрескивал огонь, на полу сопел и фыркал во сне Уинстон. Не считая этих звуков, во всем доме стояла такая тишина, что ею можно было резать уши.

— И что потом?

— Ничего.

Доктор прищурил глаза.

— Ганнибал, не надо делать вид, будто ты не понял, что я давно все про тебя знаю, — со вздохом сказал Уилл, заметив, что от него ждут объяснений. — Ты даже ни разу не пытался спорить, когда я высказывал свои догадки. И, кстати, я нашел твой подвал, когда ты валялся без сознания, — знаешь, меня не впечатлило. Я ничего никому не скажу — слишком долго они поливали меня грязью, называли психом и не верили ни единому слову.

— И ты решил перейти на другую сторону?

— Я никогда не перейду на твою сторону, Ганнибал. Я просто хочу побыть наблюдателем.

Ганнибал приподнялся на локтях и заглянул в его глаза, скрытые за стеклами очков.

— Никогда не перейдёшь? И сейчас ты вовсе не на моей стороне — просто сидишь рядом со мной, в моем доме, в моем халате — почти голый, позволю себе заметить — и всего лишь наблюдаешь?

Грэм захлопнул книгу.

— Пока что — да. Ведь таков наш замысел, правда, доктор Лектер? Чтобы я сам выбрал свой путь. Чтобы в конце концов у меня не осталось выбора.

— И тогда ты поймешь, что его не было с самого начала.

Уилл наклонился так, что Ганнибал почувствовал на своей щеке его дыхание, и тихо шепнул ему на ухо:

— Я уже понял.

***

На следующий день Ганнибалу стало хуже.

Температуру не сбивало ни одно лекарство, антибиотики не помогали, боль в мышцах и суставах не проходила ни на миг. Доктор задыхался от жуткого кашля, почти терял сознание, стоило ему встать с постели, и хриплым, свистящим шепотом бормотал бессвязный бред, требуя избавить его от мучений.

Дошло до того, что однажды Уилл, зайдя в комнату доктора, увидел его неестественно бледное лицо и обнаружил почти отсутствующее дыхание. Отчаянно перепугавшись, профайлер кое-как погрузил Ганнибала в машину и рванул в больницу.

А в больнице ему сообщили пренеприятнейшее известие.

— Двустороннее воспаление легких.

Уилл сидел рядом с больничной койкой и наблюдал, как медленно капает лекарство, спускаясь по прозрачной трубке к руке Ганнибала.

— Вот и доигрались, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал смотрел на него отсутствующим взглядом.

— Придется тебе остаться в больнице.

— Н-нет…

Доктор протянул трясущуюся руку и схватил Уилла за воротник рубашки.

— Я н-не позволю! Нзчто…

Грэм мягко высвободился и взял руку Ганнибала в свою.

— Слушай, это серьезно. Неизвестно, сколько это продлится, если ты будешь дома, а здесь тебя вылечат быстро.

— Н-не нужно быстро! Нужно дома, — доктор сделал паузу. Он ощущал дрожь во всем теле и странную тяжелую пустоту, словно ему вкололи наркотик. Мысли в голове были мутными и невнятными, язык заплетался, и говорить получалось откровенно паршиво. Интересно, чем его накачали эти чертовы санитары в костюмах врачей…

— Ин-наче я кого-нить убью.

Уилл тяжело вздохнул.

Из больницы их отпустили на удивление легко, заручившись официальным отказом от помощи и обнадежив, что черта с два они вылечат пневмонию дома. Все это время Ганнибал беспрестанно хмыкал, отпускал язвительные замечания и настолько всех достал, что Уиллу страшно захотелось ему врезать — да так, чтобы доктор заткнулся на подольше. Грэм отчаянно сдерживался, предвидя мазохистские радости лечения Ганнибала, и молча проклинал свою участь. Длинный список лекарств Уилл даже не стал читать — оставил на потом — и, извинившись перед всеми, кто мог его услышать, потащил доктора прочь из больницы.

— Ганнибал, не молчи, тебе нельзя умирать в моей машине.

Они уже подъезжали к дому, когда Ганнибал снова почти потерял сознание. Выждав паузу и не получив ответа, Уилл чертыхнулся и ткнул Лектера в ребра.

— Это всего лишь пневмония! Это, черт, не смертельно! Не играй умирающего, прошу тебя.

— Так плохо, — слабо отозвался доктор.

— Знаю, знаю, — прошептал Уилл, переключая передачу. — Я сделаю все, чтоб стало лучше.

***

Но всю следующую неделю Ганнибалу было только плохо, без единого намека на «лучше».

В больнице ему прописали, помимо капельниц и ингаляций, антибиотики внутримышечно, и вот тут-то началось веселье («Откуда не ждали!» — с горечью думал по этому поводу Уилл). Доктор Лектер категорически отказывался не только колоть лекарство самостоятельно (а ведь мог бы — Уилл точно знал, что мог, даже в полумертвом состоянии), но и вызывать для этих целей врача из больницы, мотивируя свою позицию тем, что «не доверяет посторонним себя и своё тело». Поэтому Уиллу приходилось по два раза на дню пугать шприцом подтянутую докторскую задницу — и в эти моменты Ганнибал, кажется, был если не счастлив, то, по крайней мере, очень доволен.

Но лекарства помогали слабо: температура почти постоянно держалась где-то в районе сорока, а кашель становился все мучительнее. Уилл все-таки вызывал домой частных врачей, еще дважды возил Ганнибала в больницу, ругался с Джеком, который хотел видеть его в отделе немедленно, ругался с собаками, чертыхался и грустил — но, разумеется, толку от этого было еще меньше, чем от лекарств. Масла в огонь добавляла болтовня Ганнибала во время лихорадочных приступов бреда:

— Ты так хотел меня убить, убей же, прекрати это…

Доктор цеплялся слабыми руками за рубашку Уилла, и профайлер, не выдерживая, уходил из комнаты. Даже издеваться не возникало никакого желания — безмолвный Ганнибал игнорировал практически все, что Уилл с ним делал, исключая, конечно, уколы дважды в день.

Единственным объяснением такого состояния было лишь то, что никогда прежде доктор не страдал подобным недугом — организм пребывал в шоке от неожиданности и пытался сопротивляться не только болезни, но и лечению. В возрасте Ганнибала это оказалось мучительным.

Уилл каждую ночь дежурил у его кровати, а днем, страдая от недосыпа, пытался совмещать собак, лечение Ганнибала и рутинные дела по дому. Получалось так себе, особенно учитывая тот факт, что больной доктор становился отвратительно несносным, если ему надоедало страдать молча.

— Уилл, что это за... ? — так Ганнибал говорил всегда, стоило Уиллу принести ему что-нибудь поесть, и в хриплом голосе сквозь боль звучало презрение.

Когда Грэму стало казаться, что он уже сходит с ума, наступило затишье, а потом состояние Ганнибала постепенно начало улучшаться.

В один из таких дней они снова сидели у огня в камине, опять поменявшись ролями — теперь голова Уилла покоилась на коленях Ганнибала, и больным выглядел скорее сам Грэм. Профайлер, как и тогда, был одет лишь в халат, позаимствованный у доктора, и то впадал в беспокойную полудрему, то, открывая запавшие, с синяками под ними, глаза, затравленно смотрел вокруг пустым взглядом. Наконец доктор оторвался от чтения:

— Что случилось, Уилл?

— Кошмары, — коротко ответил Грэм. — И немного недосыпа.

— О чем твои кошмары на этот раз?

Уилл устало вздохнул и потер кулаком глаза.

— Мне снится, как ты умираешь ночью. Как я убиваю тебя — перестаю давать лекарства, и тебе становится хуже. Глупо, но, кажется, действенно.

Доктор Лектер вернулся к книге и перевернул страницу.

— Ты думал об этом? О том, чтобы сделать так?

— Да.

— Но не сделал.

— Как видишь.

— Мучает совесть?

Грэм невольно рассмеялся странным лающим смехом.

— Совесть? Скорее… сожаление. Я ведь упустил возможность.

— О, она еще непременно появится, — хмыкнул в ответ доктор Лектер.

Он углубился в чтение, а Уилл все же уснул у него на коленях. Ганнибал невольно любовался им, украдкой бросая косые взгляды между страниц. Даже сейчас — невыспавшийся, с заросшей бородой и спутанными волосами — Уилл виделся Ганнибалу скорее каким-нибудь темным греческим богом (например, Аидом — почему бы нет?), нежели обычным человеком, и доктор тихонько гладил его руки, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к теплой коже. Полчаса, час…

— Долго ты еще будешь на меня пялиться?

Доктор едва ощутимо вздрогнул.

— И давно ты не спишь?

— Минут пять, — Уилл зевнул и потянулся. — Увидел, как ты на меня смотришь, и начал опасаться за свою жизнь. Не хотелось бы стать обедом.

— Я не съел бы тебя, если бы убил, — буднично отозвался доктор.

— Это еще почему?

— Ты стал бы моим шедевром. А произведения искусства предназначены для того, чтобы смотреть на них, а не поглощать.

Уилл расхохотался, и Ганнибал мысленно поздравил себя с победой.

***

На следующий день, проснувшись, Ганнибал уже чувствовал себя почти здоровым. Он сладко потянулся в кровати, выглянул в окно (по двору носились собаки Уилла, оглашая окрестности громким лаем, но Ганнибал уже не был против) и решил в первый раз за время болезни приготовить завтрак.

Уилл спал в своей комнате, и Ганнибал не стал его будить. Тихо спустившись в подвал, проверил свои запасы, сокрушаясь, что половина мяса пропала даром, вытащил нужный кусок и отправился на кухню.

— Мясной омлет, мистер Грэм! — через полчаса Ганнибал торжественно вплыл в спальню Уилла с подносом в руках. — Завтрак в постель — благодарность за твою заботу.

Уилл еще спал, скорчившись под одеялом. Доктор протянул руку, коснулся ладонью его лба и, ощутив сильный жар, расплылся в плотоядной улыбке. Отставил поднос, склонился над Уиллом и осторожно потряс его за плечо.

— Уилл. Уилл, ты болен.

Грэм, с трудом разлепив глаза, уставился на доктора ничего не понимающим взглядом.

— Где я… — конец абсурдной фразы утонул в отчаянном кашле.

Ганнибал самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Я буду тебя лечить. Я ведь твой доктор, верно?

— Ты мой психотерапевт, — проворчал Уилл. — И ты меня заразил.

Голова раскалывалась, мешая думать, но Грэм уже чувствовал во всем этом какой-то подвох — увы, сил на споры не было совсем.

— А ты представляешь, как именно я буду тебя лечить, Уилл?

Грэм замер, глядя в горящие глаза Ганнибала. Сквозь лихорадочный жар в его мозгу забрезжил свет понимания…

— Не взду…

…Но доктор уже заставил его заткнуться, прижавшись губами к его губам и запустив язык ему в рот.


	6. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не читайте, если в вашем мире у них все хорошо ^^

Звонок будильника.

Обычно Ганнибал просыпается задолго до него и еще некоторое время лежит в постели, анализируя свои сны. Но сегодняшний день обещает не быть обычным — в первую очередь, из-за того, что доктор чувствует постепенное приближение всех тех симптомов, которые недавно (как ему кажется) благополучно пережил.

Не слышно лая собак. Тишина в доме.  
Он один.

Несколько минут он лежит неподвижно, с застывшей на губах горькой усмешкой.

Конечно. Просто сон.  
Первая в жизни простуда, ну надо же.

Ганнибал тянется за телефоном, чтобы отменить назначенные на ближайшие дни сеансы. Он знает, что следующую неделю — а может, и больше — проведет в постели наедине с горячечным бредом и невыносимой ноющей болью во всем теле. Почему-то такая простая вещь, как грипп, всегда была для него жутким, омерзительный кошмаром, который переживался очень тяжело и действительно мог вызывать серьезные осложнения — например, пневмонию.

Доктор замирает, дойдя до имени Уилла в списке контактов.

Отменить?..  
Или пусть приедет?..

Несколько мгновений Ганнибал размышляет, а потом решительно нажимает кнопку вызова. Ему не хочется знать, как поведет себя Уилл, увидев его больным. Не хочется — и все. Потому что сны — это всего лишь сны, несбыточные мечты, спрятанные глубоко в подсознании, злые сказки, не имеющие ничего общего с реальностью, — особенно такие сказки, как та, что привиделась ему сегодня.

— Да, — доносится из динамика знакомый сонный голос.

— Доброе утро, Уилл. Прошу извинить, что так рано, но я бы хотел отменить наш сеанс.

Пауза — Уилл на другом конце провода пытается вынырнуть из своих привычных кошмаров.

_«Его кошмары и моя реальность никогда не станут единым целым…»_

— Предупреждать об отмене сеанса следует за сутки, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал улыбается одними губами.

— Увы, за сутки я не мог знать, что возникнет причина для этого.

— Нужна помощь?

Риторический вопрос, заданный из вежливости. Он даже не поинтересовался, что за причина.

— Нет, все в порядке. Я справлюсь.

— Хорошо, доктор Лектер. До следующей встречи.

— До свидания, Уилл.

Короткие гудки. Несколько секунд Ганнибал бездумно смотрит в телефон, который сжимает в руке, а затем, замахнувшись, разбивает его об стену.


End file.
